Cigarettes In The Theater
by Morphy
Summary: A bad date and a chance encounter leads to more than Bella expected or was prepared for but will it be worth it in the end. Real life seems to always get in the way. Bellice A/b E/J All human, characters ooc one shot right now may be continued.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hi:} I'm back for another long one-shot but this one may be like a two shot read the A/n at the end for more details. I would like to say thank you to all the writers that inspire me on this site I should hope you know who you are.**

**The story was originally inspired by the song 'cigarettes in the theatre' by two door cinema club. So on with the show. **

"Oh my god it's having babies!" Jessica whispered not so subtly in my ear.

I gritted my teeth and just nodded hopefully the couple in front of us wouldn't turn round again. It might have just been in my head but I'm sure I heard a chorus of 'shhhh', I don't know how she's not embarrassed but she wouldn't be she doesn't even have the courtesy to be quiet in a crowded movie theatre.

"Why do monsters always attack cities?" She asked shovelling another mouthful of popcorn into her constantly open trap. I thought over an answer but I think it was rhetorical and I feared a little for my own life as I heard another indignant huff from the couple beside us.

I am so going to kill Ben when I next see him, 'please go on a date with my cousin she's nice and doesn't know many people in Seattle plus she's totally your type.' Not that she wasn't nice or pretty but she just, I don't know it was little things that annoyed me like she wanted to sit at the back when I wanted to sit in the middle. Whoa that's a bad excuse maybe I should just fake an illness or get text Angela to call me with an 'emergency'. What's a good emergency? Ben choked on his own lies.

"Bella are you seeing this?"

No I'm blinded by your stupidity. Of course I see it its on a gigantic screen in front of us. I rubbed my forehead and sighed it's going to be a long night.

"Are you feeling ok?" Jessica asked concerned laced lightly in her tone.

"I'm going for a cigarette I'll be back in a few minutes." I said trusting she wouldn't follow me. I don't even smoke I don't know why I said that. I just knew she didn't smoke so it was a pretty safe bet that she wouldn't follow me. I just needed an excuse to get away from her.

Shuffling awkwardly passed peoples knees and murmuring apologize under my breath I reached the aisle. I walked down the lighted stairs being extra careful not to trip that was the last thing I needed was trip to the emergency room. The florescent lights of the lobby stung my eyes as soon as I opened the door but after a minute I felt like a weight was lifted. Jessica wasn't that bad maybe it was me maybe I just wasn't meant to be with anybody but I should at least finish the date or Ben will be giving me crap about it for weeks. I checked my phone no missed calls or texts but I wasn't getting a signal. I looked around a bit for a better signal holding my phone above my head and did a little spin searching for some signal bars when I notice an exit door propped open.

**Ang, You better kiss your boyfriend goodbye because I'm seriously going to kill him. **

"Hey your not supposed to be out here," A voice spoke from out of nowhere.

Who the hell said that? I shook a little in surprise as I turned to see a girl, sitting leaning against the wall iPod in hand. She didn't sound annoyed by me just curious. She tilted her head to the side giving me a half smile that seemed to light up her emerald eyes.

"Sorry I couldn't get a signal inside and I needed to send some death threats." I grin back.

"Oh, well that's okay then I guess but can I ask why?" she tilted her head again and I couldn't help but smirk at the gesture she obviously doesn't know she's doing but it's cute.

"Well my friend set me up on this blind date and now I'm out here talking to a stranger and to tell you the truth I kind of prefer it out here." Taking a deep breath I could feel the cool night air fill my lungs. I looked down at the ground not wanting to catch her eye and it was quiet for a second. Making sure the ground was clean I sat down across from the mystery girl secretly glad I had decided to wear jeans, and she didn't seem to mind. I took a quick second to look at her she had beautiful pale skin and was wearing a black jeans and a baby blue shirt with the movie theatre logo but just my luck no name tag. "What are you listening to?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing," she looked at the iPod a slight frown marring her features.

I nudged her tip of foot with mine, "come on are you afraid I'll judge your taste in music?" I joke.

"No it's just I am actually listening to nothing, my battery ran out so I just wore the headphones so I wouldn't be bothered on my break it's a long story." She chuckles and gets a far away look in her eyes.

I felt kind of sad as I thought I was bothering her. "Sorry… I" I moved to get up but she quickly continues talking.

"No…No…I didn't mean you," she waves her arm and I sit back down "it's my brother Emmett he likes to spend breaks having me time how many milk duds he can eat in a minute." She rolls her eyes but smiles at her brother's antics.

"Well that's good I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"Hey can I ask your name?" Mystery girl asks playing with the earphones mindlessly wrapping and unwrapping them around her petite fingers.

"And lose all this mystery we have going?" I questioned tentatively.

She just laughs and it's the best sound I've heard all night I wonder if I could get her to laugh again.

"Okay I do like a little mystery, what about your age or what you do for a living?" She probes.

"Uh…I'm twenty one, I go to college here in Seattle but I work in this little used book store over on tenth, I also enjoy star gazing and curling up with a nice book. What about you?" I can't stop the smile that takes over as I smirk at my own little joke.

"I'm nineteen and I got early admissions into an art college in New York and I like long walks on the beach."

Wow early admissions impressive and she's only nineteen, I thought she looked kind of young but I would have guessed eighteen maybe nineteen.

"So…. do you like working here?" I look over the vast building.

"It's okay as jobs go the owners and are pretty cool plus I get all the popcorn and movie posters I want." She finished sarcastically, "It won't be for much longer anyway but I'm sure they'll always have a job for me if I need it. Hey won't your date be missing you?" mystery girl asked a little forlorn.

"Nah I'm sure she'll be fine." I had forgotten about my date there for a moment.

She seemed to perk up for some reason at this, I kind of want to ask for her number but I don't even know if she's into girls and she's a little young but she doesn't act it and she will be moving to New York so even if she does want to go out with me its not going to last.

"What are you thinking?" she emphasises the word 'are' I must have been in a monologue longer than I thought.

"Well your just full of questions, aren't you kid?"

"Hey what's this kid business?" she asks in a huff while kicking my leg but it doesn't hurt.

"Ouch no need to get violent," I pretend to rub my leg. "It was just a joke but since it annoys you so much I might use it more."

"Damn, well I'm gonna come up with a nickname for you and its gonna be a good one." She pouts in the most adorable way.

"Okay, tell me when you do."

"I will."

"When is your break finished?" I ask secretly hope she has more time.

She gazes at her watch. "I still have a few more minutes left."

"So…em…what's your favourite movie?" I try at a pathetic attempt for conversation because I don't want her to leave just yet.

"Ha-ha…original you going to ask if I come here often next?"

I feel my face heat up a little as she compares what I said to a pick up line, I do not believe she said that. I need to say something, anything I take a breath and with all the confidence I don't have I reply, "So do you come here often?" I can't hold back the laugh that escapes we laugh together until its cut off by a clatter at the door. A big guy with dark short curly sticks his head out the door.

"Hey Ali, I knew I would find you there's a jam in one of the machines. I need your help when you have a minute." He looks at me then to her and raises his eyebrows and nods. What was that about?

"Sure Emmett I'll be right there," She waves him off.

Emmett he must be the brother, she starts to stand up and I follow quickly when we are both standing I can't help but notice how small she is maybe 5'0 if that but it suited her. In better light I noticed she had delicate features and she was even prettier than I thought. She ran her hand through her spiky black hair, which seemed to give her more of an edgy look even though after speaking with her I think she was anything but. Her gaze lingered on me for a moment before she headed for the door.

"The names Alice by the way," She winked at me and walked inside leaving me slightly stunned.

I stood outside for a moment just going over what happened in my head were we flirting? It seemed like that but I am usually so bad at that stuff but it just seemed to happen so naturally with her. I headed back towards my date but before I got to the door people started flooding out.

"Hey Bella where were you? I was going to come look for you but the movie got really interesting the guy…" I tuned out Jessica's play by play of what I missed and searched round for a certain spiky haired girl but I couldn't see her anywhere. Jessica intertwined our arms as we walked out and I couldn't help but frown at the thought of leaving.

Xxx

"Come on Ang, just come to see a movie with me please," I begged trying my best at giving her the puppy dog eyes.

I had wanted to go back to the movie theatre since that bad date last week but I didn't want to show up like I was going to see a movie alone during the day like some creepy loaner. So that led me to pacing our apartment begging my roommate Angela to come see a movie with me. I know it seems pathetic but I just wanted to talk to Alice again.

"Fine," Angela finally relented and I pumped my fist in the air. "What are we going to see?"

"It doesn't matter just get ready we'll see when we get there," I pull Angela off the couch and push her into her room and close the door.

"Okay why are you acting so weird? I mean you always act weird but weirder than usual." Angela shouts through the door.

"What do you mean? I'm average, normal even." I try to keep a straight face but it doesn't work so well.

"Yeah cause its perfectly average for a twenty one year old girl to own a lightsaber and own more jigsaw puzzles than DVD's" Angela finishes and I can hear her laughing

"Hey! Those lightsabers are collectable and jigsaws are just cool and a good way to relax." I had kept all the stuff about Alice to myself because I seriously thought it was just a chance encounter but since that day I can't seem to get her out my mind. So I have decided to relent and give my mind what it wants maybe if I talk to her again I can see that we don't have anything in common maybe she hates jigsaws I just don't think I could be in a relationship with someone like that.

"I met a girl," I state simply closing my eyes at the barrage of questions I know is going to come at me.

"Okay Bella I'm going to need specifics," Angela said as she opens the door ready to leave. We only live a couple of blocks away so we decide to just walk it.

"Her names Alice, I met her last week when I was on that horrible blind date." Angela rolls her eyes at the face I make at the words blind date. "Anyway we got to talking and I just wanted to see her again." I shrug my shoulders as if it's no big deal.

"Awe bells is that why you were all smiley when you got home even though you said the date was a disaster?"

"I was not 'all smiley' shut up." I shove my hands in the pockets of my hoody and pick up the pace a little.

"Defensive much you must really like this girl lets see if I approve."

"Right mom."

"So do you think she could be the one? It's not like you to go after someone like this."

"The one what? Ang, I only spoke to her for like ten minutes." She must be crazy you can't know that stuff after ten minutes can you?

"Don't 'what?' Me…you're the one always harping on about soul mates and all that garbage." Angela throws her hands out and begins waving them like it helps her make a point or something.

"Yeah but what's that got to do with Alice?" I asked confused now I mean how was I supposed to know. I Mean I did believe in that stuff but maybe I just watched to many romantic comedies and now they've started to seep into my brain.

"Well you go on your first date in what like a year and you hate it but you met someone else whilst on said date and now your dragging me back to the scene of said meeting to find her again seems like fate to me." Angela rattled off.

"Well said girl did not give me said number so I must go back to said scene to find out." I make fun of Angela's over use of the word 'said'.

"Anyone ever tell you you're a sarcastic bitch?"

"Yeah your mom," I laugh uncontrollably.

Angela shoves me as we approach the ticket booth and I get two tickets to whatever has the closest showing time. As we enter the lobby the smell of warm popcorn fills the air. I don't think it matters where you go all movie theatres seem to smell the same. I look around but I don't see who I'm looking for. What if I do see her what am I going to say? I really should have thought this through. I head up to the candy counter and a tall blonde guy seems to be the only person working.

"What can I get ya' darlin'?" He asks with a slight southern drawl.

What I wanted didn't seem to be here I took a look around again and sighed.

"Hey is Alice working today?" Angela popped up at counter scaring the hell out of me.

"Angela!" What was she thinking? Asking it like that made me seem like some sort of stalker.

"What? I was dying here," she just shrugs her shoulders like it was a completely normal thing to do.

"Em…Alice doesn't work here she owns the place." The blond says with a hint of confusion.

I think I could hear a thud when my jaw hit the floor, I blinked a few times and let the information settle in. she owns this place like this whole place.

"Wow Bells you sure know how to pick them." Angela claps her hand against my back propelling me from my own thoughts.

"Well do you know the next time she'll be here?" I ask trying not to sound too desperate.

"Nope, it can be pretty random but she does seem to be here a lot more than usual. If you want you can leave her a note." He hands me a note pad with a pen.

"Thanks," I take the notepad to the nearest bench. What the hell am I going to say? 'Hey Alice it's the girl you talked to last week want to go on a date.'

"Just tell her how you feel, I can practically see you making snarky comments in your head just keep it simple."

I look up at Angela and I can see the, you know I'm right so don't argue look all over her face. It was times like this I was truly thankful to have Angela in my life I was never good at this relationship stuff and tended to avoid it at all costs so she knows how difficult this must be for me. I look up at her again and she's tapping her foot like sonic the hedgehog if you leave the game on pause for too long. Now sometimes we may argue like an old married couple but that's because were like family she's like the big sister I never wanted. I stare at the lines in the note pad okay Bella keep it simple and stop referring to yourself in the third person.

**Alice, you never answered my question Do you come here often? **

**Bella x**

I scribbled my cell phone number underneath and hopeful that she would be intrigued enough to give me a call. I folded the note and gave it back to the blond,

"Thanks" I glance at the name badge, "Jasper."

"No problem I'll make sure she gets the message," Jasper grins pushing the note into his front pocket.

"Come on Bella the movies starting in like five minutes." Angela yells and pulls me away.

Xxx

"Bella stop looking at your phone, a watched phone never boils." I glance away from my phone to see Angela staring at me.

"Angela that doesn't even make sense."

"She'll call when she calls now put it away and get back to the books here's a highlighter". Angela passes me a bright yellow pen.

Angela and I sat in the living room of our small apartment that now looks like it been taken over by textbooks and old takeout boxes. Angela convinced me to take this summer of psychology class with her not that it wasn't interesting but it was summer. I would have never taken this class if I knew the workload involved in it. I push my phone into my pocket and as I do I hear the distinctive ping noise of a message.

**Hey Bella, I'm glad you came back, if you want to finally find out the answer I might be there say tomorrow night at eight o' clock. Alice x**

Yes! She wants to meet me tomorrow. What am I going to do? I'm quickly brought out of my thought by the sound of Angela's nagging.

"Was that her?"

How did she know? "How did you know?"

"You have a grin on your face the size of Texas. So I'm guessing it was her what did she say?"

"Well done Holmes, she wants to meet me tomorrow night at the movies. What should I do?"

"Wow you take social ineptitude to a new level you're practically a vegetable. Let me spell it out you go to see her and you talk and you watch a movie and if all goes well you kiss and then you come home and you tell me how it went." Angela says with a sigh.

Ha and she says I'm the sarcastic one, "Thanks Ang, you know sometimes people ask me why we're friends and I just don't know what to tell them."

After talking it out with Angela and her convincing me to play it cool. I headed to bed but all I could think of was when Angela said kiss, Kiss Alice…did I want to? Well of course I wanted to I may be inept but I'm still human…did she want to? See this is why I don't date it's a complete mind fuck. Should I take flowers? Where would I even get flowers?

Xxx

It was still light out when I started walking towards the movie theatre, Angela and Kate in there infinite wisdom had talked me out of buying flowers for a first date and helped me pick out something casual but put together. In their words I need to look like I threw it on but it really took an hour. There was a cool breeze coming in and it looked like it was about to rain so I hurried a little pushing my hands further into the pockets of my light grey coat. I could feel my heartbeat get faster with every step and the nerves made me feel nauseous but excited. When I finally made it to my destination bypassing the ticket booth I headed to the doors.

"What the hell?" I muttered as I tried the third door again, they were all locked there was only a small window near the tops of the doors I stood on my tip toes to look in and nothing I couldn't see anyone inside. Maybe this was just a joke to her. My heart dropped at the thought they must think this is pretty funny. I should just go home, I head back in the direction I came when I hear a loud bang.

"Bella!"

I turn around at the sound of my name, Alice is holding one of the doors open panting like mad and I rush over to her. "Are you ok?" I ask concerned she leans her hands on her knees and I touch her back in a soothing motion.

"Why…why…were you leaving?" she asked in-between breaths.

We both step inside out of the cold and there's a slightly awkward silence. "I thought the place was closed." I slide back away from her and look at the dark read carpet of the lobby. "I thought it was a joke." I murmur almost silently.

"Why would it be a joke?" Alice asks tilting her head to the side confusion written all over her face.

"Come on." She must see it, I looked over her and she's wearing a dark green dress with a light cardigan and she's slightly taller than last time because she wearing heels but she's still gorgeous. "Well look at you your beautiful and talented and just…" I find myself at a loss of words.

"Thanks your sweet…stupid but sweet." Alice smiles and grabs my hand pulling me towards the candy counter. I can't believe she called me stupid and I'm smiling about it.

I follow blissfully enjoying the feeling of her hand in mine but its over to soon when she lets go to jump on the counter spinning around and hopping of to the other side. What is she up to?

"What can I get ya' darlin'?" Alice drawls out.

I overlook the fact she just called me darlin' and just shake my head. "Is that the company slogan or have you been spending to much time with Jasper." I paused for a moment to remember the guy's name.

"Jasper? Jasper got this line from me he's not even from the south he grew up here in Seattle at least I'm from the south." Alice said almost insulted at the thought.

"Really?" I asked somewhat confused, "but you don't really have an accent."

"I was born in Mississippi, but we moved around a lot."

I could relate to that, "Yeah I know what that's like me and my mom use to move around a lot."

"So how did you end up in Seattle?"

"Well long story short, when I was seventeen my mom got remarried and the guy was a baseball player and travelled a lot but she needed to stay home with me but I knew she missed him so I decided to move and live with my dad in Forks. It's a small town like an hour or so away and I made some great friends and now this place just seems like home." I was surprised by my own story I'm not usually so talkative with new people. "So what about you how do you end up here owning a movie theatre at nineteen?"

"Well I have to say that's pretty selfless what you did for your mom and as for me, well I moved back to Seattle a year or so ago when my grandparents died and they left me and Emmett the theatre. Our mom and dad told us to sell it but we love this place and it reminds me so much of them I couldn't sell it. So we fixed it up a bit and now it's doing pretty well." Alice finishes her story and I feel bad about her grandparents she seemed to really care for them.

"I'm sorry to hear about your grandparents." I truly was.

"Thanks," Alice looks down at the counter then to the clock. " Well the movie should be starting soon do you want any candy it's on the house." Alice winks.

"Well if I ever say no to free candy you know I've been taken over by some demon and you should shoot me with salt. So… skittles please." I ramble and she must think I'm crazy.

"Ha-ha I will do but I don't think I have any salt here will salted popcorn work the same maybe I can substitute melted butter for holy water?" Alice banters back and hands me a packet of skittles.

I love that she got the joke and didn't just say 'what?' I've been to caught up to actually realize the place is deserted on a Friday night, when she asked me to meet her here I thought we would be going somewhere else. Did she close this whole place for me?

"Alice, are we the only people here?" I ask incredulously.

"Yeap, I thought it would be nice to have the place to ourselves plus the owners owe me a favour so it's all good."

"But…your losing a nights business just for me." I mention awkwardly fiddling with the buttons on my coat. She shouldn't have done all this just for me.

Alice just shrugs her shoulders and climbs back over the counter, "eh…it's worth it." With that she looks me in the eye and I wanted to kiss her right there and then. She did all this for me.

"Thanks, this is like the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me." I look down at her hand and take it in mine intertwining our fingers. I raise our hands and place a small kiss on the back of Alice's hand. She giggles and leads me towards a set of doors that lead to the theatre room. Now I'm full of intrigue I wonder what she choose to watch?

"What are we watching?" I ask like an excited kid at Christmas.

"It's a surprise you have to wait."

Now I'm even more anxious but I try to keep calm I don't want my hands getting all sweaty and gross. We reach the middle of the seats and Alice pulls me to sit exactly in the middle and I smile cause this is always my favourite place to sit I don't know why maybe the angle or the sound loop. Wow there's this beautiful girl here and I'm thinking about the damn sound loop… that's sexy. Alice lets go of my hand and tells me she's going to set up the movie and to make myself at home. Which is kind of weird but I'm starting to realize that Alice is kind of weird but it's my kind of weird. I take off my jacket and settle in to comfy black chairs. The house lights turn off and I jump a little.

Alice returns with two drinks and some popcorn. "So are you going tell me yet?" I whisper.

"You don't have to whisper no ones here?" Alice whispers back laughing under her breath.

"Sorry old habits and all that." I try to laugh it off.

"Well you asked what my favourite movie was and now your going to find out." Her eyes lit up with excitement as she turned her attention to the screen.

I watch the screen intently wondering what could be her favourite movie. I hope it's something good I can watch and not be annoyed. Please be good, please be good, please be good I chanted over and over in my head. I heard light piano music first then I saw a beautiful orange sun shining over a lake…the notebook, "your favourite movie is the notebook?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Alice says whilst narrowing her eyes at me in an attempt to look scary but it just seems funny.

"Ha no, no I love the notebook it's not my favourite movie but it's a great movie."

"Good because I don't think I could go out with someone who doesn't like the notebook." Alice points out with a small hint of seriousness.

I watch the movie intently and I never realized before how many kiss scenes there are it's like every five seconds with these two. I glanced at Alice out of the corner of my eye and she didn't seem to be paying all that much attention to the movie. I should say something maybe about the movie.

"Do you think Ali was stupid for going away?" Alice says looking towards me.

"Uh, I don't know maybe they were stupid for getting together in the first place, when they knew it couldn't last." I point out.

"Yeah I guess but isn't that what summer romance is all about doing things you shouldn't?"

"I don't know I've never had a summer romance and I usually play by the rules." I say truthfully giving away how boring I really am.

"Well we'll just have to fix that then won't we?" Alice smiles and takes my hand in hers again.

I don't know if she was talking about the romance part or the rule breaking part or maybe even both but right now I didn't really care. Conversation flowed pretty well from then and we talked about lots of random stuff like her last name is Brandon and her real first name is Mary but she hates it and puts anyone who uses it on a hit list but I don't know how anyone could be afraid of Alice. The movie ended and the lights came on. So I got up and stretched a little Alice gave me some weird looks maybe because I looked like I was about to go for a jog.

Taking a step towards me Alice ran her hand through my hair. I froze a little but it actually felt really nice.

"You know you have the most beautiful hair." Alice began in a low tone.

"Thanks." It felt sort of awkward but not in a bad way I liked her touching me, but it made it painfully obvious how bad I am at moments like this. We headed out toward the front of the theatre and it seemed a lot darker than before. I notice one of the movie posters for 'the social network.'

"I really want to see that." I pointed out.

"It looks like a good movie but I hate those sites I don't even have one." Alice says completely serious I mean I didn't love them but they had their uses.

"Why?" I ask intrigued

"I don't know I guess I feel there taking away our humanity. I don't even own a computer." Alice made a fair enough point but I couldn't imagine not owning a computer.

"I think I just wanted to see it because of the cool trailer with the Kanye west music, I love a little bit of Kanye west." Alice looks at me like I'm mad and I start rapping a little just to prove my point and she laughs at me.

"Ha I never would have guessed you for a rap fan."

"Eh I like all kinds of music anything from Beethoven to Zeppelin."

"Well who doesn't like Beethoven he's the bomb." Alice chuckles at her own joke.

"I don't think anyone used that phrase since the invention of sliced bread. Hey did you drive here or walk?"

"I walked I only live like twenty minutes away." Alice locked the doors and pointed in the opposite direction to where I live.

"Can I walk you home?" I ask nervously

"Sure I would like that."

About two minutes into walking I was that Alice didn't have a jacket and was begging to shiver, I had the options going over in my head either give her my jacket or put my arm around her. Both ideas seem fine to me but would she want me to. Right I need to make a decision cause we are going to be there soon.

"Em…. Alice…you look cold would you take my jacket." I unzip my jacket and hold it out.

"No, then you'll be cold it's my fault I forgot my jacket," Alice said stubbornly shivering again.

"But I have a sweater on and I'm used to the weather more than you." I point out Alice had told me earlier that before moving back to Seattle she was living in San Francisco which was probably a bit warmer at this time of year.

"No I'm not taking it." She crossed her arms over her chest in defiance.

"Fine then I'm not putting it back on so then we'll both not have jackets." I hold the jacket by my side and a can see Alice glance at it every few steps. "Come on it's nice and warm." I smile swinging the jacket in front of her almost trying to hypnotise her.

"Fine!" She huffs.

She stomps her foot and snatches the jacket slipping it on quickly it was obviously to big for her the arms were too long but she looked amazing in it anyway, maybe because it was mine. I had the urge to tell her to keep the jacket but I knew she never would after being so stubborn about it.

"See was that so hard." I try not to smile at the fact I won and she just rolls her eyes. I edge closer to her and she puts her arm around mine. We walk in silence for a while and I started to try and guess what apartment block is hers.

"So how long until you have to move to New York?" I ask quietly, I had wanted to ask since the moment I saw her but I put it out of my mind but now seemed like a good a time as any.

"I have just over two weeks."

Two weeks is not a lot of time but maybe we can just be friends there's no point in thinking about it to much right now its only a first date. We walk up a few steps and Alice starts fiddling with her keys. I wonder when I can see her again, wow look at me I'm not even away from her yet and I'm already thinking about the next time I can see her. What has this girl done to me?

"When can I see you again?" Alice asks like she just read my mind.

"Can you read minds?" I mutter under my breath but I don't think she heard me. "How about tomorrow?" I ask.

"Sounds great." She smiles and she gives me a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. I wander to the sidewalk and flag down a passing cab all I cold think was two weeks, two weeks seemed like nothing and I think I missed her already. I opened the door to the cab when I felt something at my back.

"Wait Bella you forgot this."

Alice pulls my shoulder to turn me around and as soon as she does I lean in and kiss her lips softly because I realise I might never get the chance to do it again. Alice runs her hands through my hair clutching onto the back of my head pulling me into the kiss. I pulled away fractionally to catch my breath, Alice touched her forehead to mine and I could see her lips pull up into a small smile. Alice whispers something and I can't be sure but I think she said maybe you're the one that can read minds.

"Yeah I did forget that." I mumbled quietly as my face began to hurt from all the smiling I was doing.

"That was great, but I meant the jacket." She chuckled moving back and holding up my jacket that she had clutched in her hand.

"Keep it."

I got in the cab and the driver turned around to give me a big grin and asked where I'm headed and I told him I'm headed home.

Xxx

It was my usual Saturday of sitting in front of the television but the only difference was today I had my phone glued to my side and set on loud so I was sure not to miss any calls. I checked the time on the T.V again 5:02pm. I don't know if I was meant to call her or if she was going to call me I can't remember what we said. Maybe that's cause you're to busy thinking about that kiss, I surprised even myself with that I'm not usually so impulsive but I just had this feeling. It was like it took over my whole body and I was someone else for a second someone confident.

"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea...sponge…" I tear my phone from my pocket almost throwing it across the room in the process.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella it's Alice. I uh wanted to ask you if you wanted to come by the theatre tonight."

"Yeah sure what time?" I tried to stay cool and breezy.

"Around midnight and bring a friend," Alice said like it was perfectly normal.

"Okay I'm not going to lie to you. This sounds kind of weird and ominous."

"Don't you have any trust in me at all? Plus if I was planning something I would have asked you to come alone." Alice giggles but it crackles through the phone and doesn't do her real laugh justice.

"Okay I trust you, should we bring anything." I ask minding my manners after all my mama did raise me right.

"Nope just your pretty little self and whoever you decide to bring." Alice chirps and I can tell she must be excited by whatever she has planned.

I wonder whom I should bring? Angela and Ben are busy tonight maybe Kate? It's kind of short notice.

"Okay sure I can't wait." We talked for a little while longer about anything and everything, it was nice just to hear the sound of her voice but it wasn't the same as in person. An hour flew by to quickly then I heard a male voice shouting about a wallet in the back round.

"Hey Alice! Have you seen my wallet?"

"No Edward I haven't, now get out of my room!" Alice yells but it's muffled like she's holding her hand over the receiver. Edward must be her roommate she said he was always losing stuff.

"Well I need it! Hey is that your new girlfriend on the phone….hi Bella, hey Alice is getting all red and flustered because…" Then all I could hear were dull thuds.

"Sorry Bella I have to go see you tonight." Alice sounded strained and a little out of breadth.

"Okay see you later bye." I hung up the phone and go back to watching T.V when suddenly there was a loud knock at the door.

"Bella can you get that!" Angela shouts from the kitchen.

I open the door and someone pushes it with to much force from the other side almost propelling me backwards on my ass. Only one person makes an entrance like that and guess what I'm right.

"Hey bitches I need a drink so I brought my best friend Jack Daniels. Well are you just gonna stand there staring or are you going to invite me in, of course your going to stare look at me but I've told you before Bella I don't swing that way…anymore."

Rosalie Hale the one and only, "Hi Rose I wasn't expecting to see you I thought you were in Paris?" Rosalie was kind of a whirlwind a Beautiful whirlwind but still I wouldn't want to get caught up in it.

"Paris sucked so I decided to come home early." Rosalie said pointedly but I think her and jack might have been getting reacquainted earlier. I loved drunk Rose she was so much funnier than sober Rose.

"Well come in Angela's making dinner." I wave her into the apartment and she takes a seat at the small four-seat table in the kitchen.

Rosalie joins us for dinner and we all drink a little jack but I try not to drink to much because I have to make sure not be drunk when I show up at the theatre I don't think that would go over well. Ben shows up to take Angela somewhere I can't quite remember where maybe I drank more than I thought. I should never let Rosalie do the measures. Rosalie is still talking about some jerk guy she met in Paris that had the audacity to cheat on her.

"I mean me Rosalie Hale eh but it was fun while it lasted but I want to meet a good guy. I'm getting sick to death of all these pretty boys who don't know how to treat a lady and I'm getting old."

"Rose your only twenty-one that's not old and I'm sure you'll meet a great guy soon." Maybe it was a good thing I invited Rose along tonight I mean she's usually quite standoffish with new people but she seems to have lightened up a bit from the alcohol. "Maybe one of Alice's friends will be single." I note.

"Yeah so how is your girlfriend? In the what is it like three years I've known you, you've never had a girlfriend now I go away for a few weeks and every things different I was beginning to think you were lying about the whole gay thing." Rosalie slurred slightly.

"Well I just got sick of waiting around for you." I smile at Rose, "and she's not my girlfriend we've had one date." I lazily show her one finger. One the number of dates Alice and I have shared. I balance my head on my palm getting a little sleepy and my eyelids start to feel heavy.

"Doesn't mean you don't want her to be." Rosalie said rhetorically as she poured me another drink. "So you think she will have any straight friends. I don't want to go and be filling in a lesbian sandwich tonight." Rosalie says in all seriousness.

"Shut up Rose there are no gay sandwiches and I'm sure she will she told me most of her friends are guys."

I look at the time on my phone and it's almost midnight wow time fly's when your drinking. "Maybe we should start walking she said midnight." I grab my coat and keys and I feel slightly off balance but its fine. Rosalie on the other hand was swaying a little bit more. As we walked through the cold night air I felt a lot better I wasn't drunk but I had this nice mellow feeling buzzed I guess. Rose grabs my arm and leans against my shoulder keeping her steady.

"So why exactly did she ask you to bring a friend on a date? Are you just really boring?" Rosalie raised her eyebrow smirking slightly.

"I'm not sure exactly but I'm sure it will be fun what ever it is and shut up I'm a hoot." I hope.

We arrive at the movie theatre and I don't expect the doors to be open this time but I try one and they are open my and Rose walk into the lobby that's become so familiar to me over the last few days. I spot Emmett first but it's hard not to, he has his back to us and it looks like he's crushing a pinball machine in his bare hands.

"Hi it's nice to meet you again sorry I didn't get your name last time." The guy I remember as Jasper asks Rose and I.

"Sorry I'm Bella and this is Rosalie" I point to Rose.

"We're just waiting on Alice and Edward, speak of the devils."

Alice and Edward walk in the same doors we just entered a few minutes ago. They seem to be mid argument about something, Alice turns to me and waves and I stride quickly up to her closing the distance in only a few steps and envelop her in a close hug.

"Hey," I mumble into the short spiky hair. I loved how small she was I wanted to carry her around in my pocket.

"Hey" Alice drawls back. I notice she's wearing my jacket from yesterday and it makes me smile. "Have you been drinking?" she asks with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah sorry blame Rosalie she made me do it." I say again into her hair still not letting go of the hug. Until someone clears their throat behind us I let go of our embrace and see Emmett trying not to smile. I already miss the feeling of her in my arms.

"Hey I don't think we've been introduced I'm Emmett," the bear of a man smiles like a toothless kid. I move in for a handshake and get pulled into a giant hug "It's so nice to meet you." He says whilst swinging me slightly.

I stumble slightly as he puts me back down on dry land.

"Careful with her you giant." Rosalie cuts in.

"Sorry." Emmett says sheepishly letting me go once I steadied a bit.

"It's okay Emmett I'm fine really."

"Okay so now that everyone is finally here I think we should get started, this started it's going to be so awesome, we haven't played this since we were kids." Emmett spoke with a beaming grin.

I still had no idea what was going on, I looked to Rose but she seemed a little preoccupied staring at Emmett and Edward and Jasper were in there own little world. So I looked to Alice for some guidance.

"Okay so for those who haven't played before" she looked to me then Rose "It's simple it's like hide and seek, one person seeks the rest hide and if your caught you have to stand by the candy counter till the next game. If you make it back to the candy counter without being caught you don't have to be the seeker." Alice finished quickly.

It was a little complicated with my current buzzed state but I think I got it hide and try to get back to the counter seems simple enough.

"Were playing hide and seek, what's next spin the bottle?" Rosalie whispered in my ear.

"Come on, Rose it actually sounds fun, lighten up." I give her a nudge silently telling her to behave.

Emmett opted to play seeker first and the rest of us ran whilst he loudly counted to fifty. I only had a vague idea of where to hide but couldn't decide and suddenly fifty didn't seem to long. I went for behind a vending machine as it was close to the counter and was quickly found by Emmett when he finished counting. I stood by the counter waiting for the next person. As Emmett turned the corner Edward seemed to sprint out of nowhere and hit the counter with the palm of his hand.

"Safe!" Edward shouted.

"Damn!" Emmett shouted showing face to see who was safe, "I'll get you next time Eddie boy," Emmett, threatened.

"Good luck with that and it's Edward." Edward laughed in victory.

"You think after like eighteen years he'd remember that one simple fact but it is Emmett we're talking about." Edward laughed. "Sorry I haven't properly introduced myself I'm Edward Cullen." Edward spoke softly holding out his hand.

I shook his hand interested in what he'd just said. "Eighteen years but I thought they moved around a lot?" I was slightly confused.

"They did but their grandparents always lived here in Seattle and our families were always friends so we always saw each other on holidays."

"So how long have you and Alice lived together?"

"Only a few months, Alice has never been one to stay in the same place to long." Edward said grabbing a bottle of water he offered me one and I politely declined.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know I guess she just got used to travelling, not having to work has its perks." He smiled and with his clothes and manner I could kind of sense that he probably wouldn't have to work either if he didn't want to.

"Do you work?"

"No, I just graduated and I'm going to be pre-med so I want to focus on that." Edward spoke excitedly about the prospect of being a doctor.

That made sense if I didn't have to work I wouldn't, it had been about five minutes since we've seen Emmett but I could hear footsteps. It was Jasper and with the look on his face he had been caught. Edward embraced him in a hug and kissed him on the cheek and I had a slight third wheel awkward feeling.

"So how long have you guys been together?" I ask just trying to make some conversation. They made a cute couple I thought it always made me glad to see happy couples even though I would get slightly jealous.

"Officially a year unofficially forever." Jasper answered sweetly and I wanted to aw myself. Edward went on to tell me the story of how they met and how they were both so scared to admit it and Jasper cut in a certain points where Edward seemed to get over dramatic, they seemed like a great couple. We were all caught up in the story until we heard running steps and yelling as Alice comes running in almost smashing against the counter with Emmett inches behind her.

"Safe!" Alice shouts bouncing up and down.

"Nuh uh I had you out back there you just ran."

"Nope you know the rules you have to touch them for it to be counted as out."

"Fine but know now that I will have my revenge Ali cat." Emmett spoke seriously narrowing his eyes at his now gloating sister.

"Right Em you've never caught me and you never will I'm the undefeated champ." Alice said bouncing like a boxer taunting him mercilessly.

Whilst they argued no one notice Rosalie appear and touch the counter with one finger sighing with boredom.

"Damn not again!" Emmett exclaimed. "I used to be so good at this game." He threw his hands up in defeat as his turn was now finished.

It was between Jasper and I for who was next and I just prayed it wasn't me knowing my luck wouldn't find anyone luckily for me he chose Jasper. We played a few more games and it got strangely addictive. I could even see Rosalie enjoying herself and even with a rocky start she seemed to be getting along really well with Emmett and I was glad cause he seems like a really nice guy. It was going easy with Alice it's like I didn't even need to try we just seemed to get along so effortlessly. Twenty-one years, in twenty-one years I had met no one like Alice but maybe she was just one of a kind. The thought of only two weeks entered my mind but I pushed it back there would be time to think about that later. Right now I might as well have fun. It was my unlucky turn to be seeker and I hoped to hell that I would at least get one person anyone. I walked away from the counter slowly looking to my left and right quickly, it seemed quiet…too quite.

"Safe!" Emmett shouted hit the counter with a force that vibrated through the floor, I don't know how he got passed me.

I stalk slowly ahead checking every space and behind every vending machine, I push past the doors into one of the screening rooms but it's incredibly dark and hard to make out anything really but that makes it the best place to check. I walk up the dimly lit steps looking along every row at then I see a blur of spiky hair. I set off in a game of cat and mouse. Blocking her off at the bottom of the steps she has her back to the wall she's trapped. I place the both of my hands against the wall and the coolness feels great under my overheated palms. I look down into Alice's Emerald eyes never breaking contact.

"Seems you've been caught." I can feel myself smirking at her, which feels strange to me because I'm not usually the type to gloat but I was willing to make an exception.

"You know the rules, you have to touch me for it to count." Alice stares right back and were so close I can feel her breath hot and heavy against my neck.

"Well I'm not one to break rules." I move my hands from the wall to her hips and I pull her body against mine kissing her soft and slow. There's less urgency than there was last time. I nipped at her bottom lip before I had to pull away for a much needed breath but I only get a second of air before Alice has her lips against mine again but I'm wasn't going to argue. Alice runs her hands through my hair and settles them behind my neck playing with the short curls of hair there. After what felt like seconds but could have been minutes we both pulled back and began our trip back to the lobby. I take her hand in mine and she pushes her fingers in between mine and it made we wonder if this is what it felt like to be a puzzle finally complete.

Everyone was already at the counter by the time we got back just randomly chatting. I held our clasped hands above our heads in victory. "I caught Alice," I yelled to the others.

"No way!" Emmett yelled rather loudly.

"Right guys its getting late but Bella, Rosalie it's been great meeting you." Jasper spoke politely and he and Edward left with a quick wave and I checked the time, okay time fly's when your having fun it is true.

Emmett dropped off Rose and I at our apartment and I gave Alice a kiss and said a quick goodbye.

Xxx

_One week later_

As I drove the borrowed BMW over to Alice's place. I wondered what would happen tonight I knew what Alice wanted to happen and she had made that painfully and sometimes frustratingly obvious but I didn't want things to change or maybe I was just trying to protect myself from getting to close but was I really protecting myself? I was here, I still felt the same like I was in love was it love I don't know. It's a feeling I've never felt before maybe it's just infatuation maybe when Alice leaves in a week I won't feel this way anymore so why am I holding back? Eh that's too many maybes. I just need to stop thinking so much. Okay stop thinking stop thinking. Man this is a comfortable car if I had the money I would so buy one of these. I parked right outside the building and Alice was making her way towards the car.

"Hey" Alice gave me a peck on the cheek. "I missed you today."

Alice and I had been almost inseparable, but I had to work an extra shift and Alice was covering for Jasper at the theatre so we hadn't seen each other all day.

"I'm sorry I had to work but I missed you too, did you dress warm it's going to be cold." I did have to work a lot more than I had been to help pay for rent and books for the new semester.

"Yes, so are you going to tell me where we are going exactly?"

"No, so did anything exciting happen today?" I was curious about her day; well I was curious about everything that had to do with Alice really.

"Other than Emmett breaking his milk dud record not much, actually I got a packet from New York with stuff telling me about the school and the classes and everything it looks amazing." Alice zoned off into art world.

I knew going to that school meant a lot to her and just getting in was an honour. She is so passionate about it I wonder if I'm the same when I talk about books and authors. I have no idea what she's talking about something to do with studios and open spaces or negative space. I don't really understand but the way she speaks about it like it's her life not just a hobby or school or a job it's more than that.

We were driving for around thirty minutes. I kept my eyes on the road looking for the small turn off. Luckily for me it's a nice night the moon was big and bright and out of the city I could begin see the stars. Once we reached the beach I parked the car and ran round to Alice's side helping her out and grabbing a blanket out of the back. Since Alice showed me something she used to do as a kid I wanted to show her something I did when I was younger.

"This is first beach me and my dad use to come here all the time well he would watch football with his friends and me and a few of my friends from the reservation would always hang out at the beach building fires and go whale watching."

Alice craned her neck back to see all the stars and I did the same. There was something about the stars I just loved especially here where they looked countless. It reminded of a quote "Love has no uttermost as the stars have no number an the sea no rest."

"It's really beautiful." Alice sighed.

I took her hand in mine and let my eyes fall onto her face tracing her delicate features wondering how I could be so lucky. "Yeah it is."

We walked along the beach a little as the tide was heading slowly outward I laid a thick woollen blanket on the ground and got comfortable. It was a little difficult but then Alice lay next to me and rested her head on the crook of my arm. I grasped her other hand in mine and started tracing mindless shapes against her skin.

I couldn't believe how lucky I am it was a question I baffled myself with everyday since I had met this beautiful girl. How no one else had her already was baffling to me because I couldn't see the reason why everyone else wasn't in love with her as well.

"Do you know what any of them are?" Alice asked me looking towards the stars and I think she meant constellations.

"No, do you?" I ask back.

"Nope but I've always found it interesting." Alice snuggled closer to me.

"Are you cold?"

"No I'm fine." Alice said with a slight huff but she suddenly seemed uncomfortable.

"What is it? There's something."

"It's nothing, it's just god this is so embarrassing." Alice sat up. "Do you not… you know want to be with me." Alice looked herself up and down. "Do you just want to be friends or is it the Age difference because Edward says…"

"No. What?" God why couldn't I seem do anything right? "It's not that it's just I'm not used to the whole relationship thing, so I wanted to go slow but then I realized we don't have that much time and now I'm just confused and afraid." I ramble quickly not really thinking about what I said at the moment.

"Afraid of what?" Alice asked and I honestly didn't know. I was a little afraid of everything.

"Of losing you."

"Your not going to lose me I promise."

I think we both knew she couldn't promise such a thing but it made me feel better anyway. We had never really defined what our relationship was but whatever it was it was more than friendship. Alice began slowly kissing up my neck and I forgot my own name in this moment until she reminded me of it in short huff breadths.

"I think we should head back home." Alice said in-between kisses and I had to agree with her. I would have done anything she said in this moment.

I parked outside Alice's apartment gripping the steering wheel I anticipated her coming question.

"Do you want to stay?" Alice nodded toward her place and usually I would make an excuse of working or being tired and joking it off.

"Yeah I'd love to."

Xxx

I awoke the next morning with tuffs of black spiky hair tickling my face and I smiled at the thought of last night. Our legs were tangled together and I pulled her closer so I could feel her warm back against my chest. This is the best feeling in the world better than Christmas mornings or snow days or any other good things life has. I would give anything to stay in bed with Alice all day but as I looked at the clock I gave myself fifteen minutes. I moved the covers slightly to place a small kiss on her bare shoulder then another and another along her back and then up her neck until I got to her ear.

"I know your awake I can feel you giggling." I whisper against her ear not wanting to let my lips leave her skin making her laugh even more. She looks so beautiful in the morning no make up hair in utter disarray.

"I wish I could wake up like this every morning." She said sleepily clutching at the hand I had tightly wrapped around her waist.

"Me too I'm sorry I wasted so much time." I sigh and she turns around and smiles placing a quick kiss on my lips.

"It was worth the wait." Alice says like a cheesy movie line. I secretly like that she's so cheesy with the things she says. Like every line she thinks of comes straight from a john Hughes movie.

"You look so beautiful," I run my hand through her hair and rest it upon her cheek. "I have to get up in five minutes."

"No! You're staying here in bed all day." Alice grabs my t-shirt in handfuls pulling me closer desperately.

"I wish I could but I have to go to work." I cursed work at this moment I wish I could just call and quit to stay in bed.

"Stay here I'll pay you." Alice smiles like it's a possible idea.

I roll on top of her grabbing her arms pinning them down above her head. I move like I'm going to kiss her and when I get close enough almost ghosting a kiss against her soft pink lips. "What kind of work is it you think I do?" I raise an eyebrow as I see her eyes flash with recognition. She flips our position so she's straddling my waist.

"I don't know but I'm very intrigued." She began kissing me again but I had to stop her or I would never leave.

"I have to go to work." I moan trying in vain to pull her hands from my sides.

"I hate you, you know that." Alice sighed against my neck.

If she hadn't been so close I would never of heard her but I did and I don't know why she said that. I mean I knew she didn't hate me but the way she said it something in her eyes in her voice made it seem like it was something else like she wasn't saying 'I hate you' but 'I love you'.

"I hate you too" I smile at her whilst I climb out of her bed, "so much."

Xxx

To spend more time with Alice before she had to leave I offered to help her pack all her stuff that's getting shipped. I was packing away a box of CD's and a few records. It was weird packing up someone else's life into little boxes and labelling them with the contents. I had done it so many times when I lived with my mom, kitchen stuff, living room and bedroom, in Alice's case clothes, more clothes and even more clothes. It was good to do this face that she was leaving, we hadn't really talked about it much and don't know if I was avoiding it more than her but I just don't think long distance relationships work but I've never been in the position where a long distance relationship would be a possibility. It's not fair to her to tie her down to someone so far away. She's young and beautiful and funny I'm sure she'll find someone else.

A selfish thought creped into my head. 'What about me? What will I do?' I don't know if I could go back to what I was like before I feel so different in such a short amount of time. Alice makes me happy and I don't want to lose that.

"Hey you almost finished in here?" Alice walks in another box in had this time labelled shoes.

"Yeah I'm just admiring your music collection. I love this album there a great band."

"Yeah Edward got me into them. He's always looking for new bands." Alice took the CD case from my hands and put the CD in the player. Alice grabbed one hand and started spinning and dancing whilst I stood still. "Come on dance with me."

"I don't dance. It's to much of a risk to others." I backed away from her.

"I don't care." Alice said grabbing both my hands swinging them lightly from side to side to the upbeat tempo.

I gave in and I kind of liked it a little but I'm not going to tell her that. We both collapse on the couch after our bad dancing session. It could only be called bad on my account bad but still fun.

"You know I'm going to miss you when you leave." I said in-between ragged breaths.

Alice had a dejected look on her face and I felt sorry for bringing it up but it kept playing on my mind.

"I'll be back all the time holidays and weekends."

"You say that now but the first year is one of the hardest your workload will be so much you'll be lucky if you make it back at all." I try to be upbeat about the situation but I don't think its helping. "But look on the bright side, you'll be living in New York and you'll meet loads of interesting new people."

"Yeah I guess your right. I just wish, you know what it doesn't matter."

"What? What do you wish? I want to know". I take her hand in mine bringing her closer to me.

"I wish I had meet you sooner it could have changed things." Alice gazed into my eyes and I knew she was right but this was what we had and we had to live with that. I pulled her onto my lap and kissed her head as she leaned it against my chest. I was a little nervous she'd be able to hear how crazily fast my heart was beating.

I wish I could say I would pick up everything and leave with her and live in New York but this is where my life is right now. My school, my friends this is my home now and even though I would like to be romantic enough to do it I can't it just doesn't work like that.

"You can't know that and you've always wanted to live in New York. The next step in your life is there and the next in mine is here." I think I was trying to convince myself more than her.

"I could stay, I could stay here with you, if you wanted." Alice stuttered.

I would love it if she stayed and we could see each other everyday and cuddle on the couch and talk like we are now. Just like this everyday but I would always know what she gave up and I could never ask her to do that. "No I don't want that, I could never ask you to give up your dream. I would never forgive myself."

"Can we stop talking about this I don't want to think about it just yet. We still have three days left."

I wonder if you can live a whole life in three days. Is three days of happiness worth the pain I'm going to feel when she leaves? I think it is.

Xxx

I wanted to distract Alice with a day of fun so I asked for the day off of work and brought her back to La push during the day this time. I don't know what it was about this place but it just had some magic that made it feel like home. Alice was walking way ahead of me as I tried to catch my breath leaning against an old tree.

"Wait up!" I yelled to her before she got to far. She didn't even know where we were heading.

"Come on Bella I want to get there some time today if at all possible." Alice pouted and I jogged a little to catch up.

When we broke through the tree line we could finally see how high up we had gotten. Alice walked to the cliff edge in confusion as she inspected the long drop to the choppy waters below.

"It's a nice view but why are we here again?" Alice asked which seemed like a nice way of saying why the hell did we walk all this way to look at water and trees.

"Cliff diving." I said like a normal everyday chore.

"What you jump off cliffs? That's crazy there's no way I'm jumping off that cliff. I'll die."

"Don't be so dramatic, we used to do it all the time when I was in high school."

"What didn't you guys ever hear of the mall or movies or you know a nice board game?"

I just give her a look that says it all and she glances over the side of the cliff edge again and I can she she's thinking about it but the fears still there. I take this moment to have a little fun with her. She may be mad with me but I'm sure she'll get over it. When her focus was off of me I moved quietly as possible trying to get close to her. The rushing of the waves was loud against the rocks so she didn't hear approach. I out stretched my arms and quickly grabbed Alice by her waist and pushed her towards the edge.

"Ahhh…" She shriek so loud I think I heard a wolf howl back. I pulled her back into me. I can't believe she thought I'd push her over. "Why the hell did you do that? I thought I was going to die! Don't ever do that again." Alice gave me little slaps on my arms fighting against the hold I had on her. Her breath was ragged and I could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

I tightened my hold so I could feel her body relax against mine. "You know that feeling you get? The feeling you had just there where you feel like your hearts beating so fast it's going to burst and your mind is so set on one thing everything else fades away and turns to mush. I wanted you to feel that because that's how I feel every time I look at you."

Alice leaned her head on my shoulder with a sigh and it must have looked like we were doing some high school slow dance to no music but I didn't care.

"Why do you make it so hard to be mad at you?" she asked and I just vibrated with laughter.

"It's a gift." I said the only answer I could think of.

"Well you don't have to almost push me of a cliff to make me feel something. I always feel like that everyday since you walked into my life."

I have to give her a kiss for every cheesy thing as a new rule she made when she said 'I don't kiss her enough.' Which I thought was crazy cause I take every opportunity I see but she says differently so she defiantly deserved one for that. I leaned in to give her a light peck. "Okay well since we are here now will you jump?"

"I don't know… it looks scary."

"I promise you it's a great rush you'll love it. Just trust me I promise nothing bad will happen."

_(Later that night)_

Sitting on Alice's couch mindlessly watching whatever was on TV I found it odd that I liked to spend so much time with one person. I mean it just still felt weird I mean I didn't even spend this much time with Angela in a day and we lived together but I guess I was always a bit of a loner. I think it's just a habit now from all the moving around as a kid not to get to attached to things. I didn't even have a pet well unless you count that one pet rock named rocky. I was such an imaginative child. I chuckled at my own memory of trying to teach a rock to jump through a hoop.

"What are you laughing about?" Alice asked confused.

"Nothing I was just a weird kid as all, I used to have a pet rock named rocky."

I was lucky Alice wasn't drinking anything or I think she would have spat it at me with the amount she was laughing. Did she think I was really weird?

"Awe that's so cute and slightly sad. Why didn't you have any real pets?"

"Well we moved a lot and it was just me and my mom and we stayed in like apartments and stuff so I was never allowed one but rocky was a good pet loyal good at a few tricks like stay and play dead plus he made an excellent paper weight."

"I know I said I don't want to talk about it but I've made a decision and I'm going to give up the spot in New York and stay here." Alice said with a definite nod.

She couldn't do that she couldn't give up what's she's worked her whole life towards its not fair. "You can't."

"What do you mean? It's my choice and I'm choosing to stay. I'm choosing you…us what we have."

"No you don't! You can't throw away your dream what you worked so hard for."

"Why do you want me to leave so badly? I don't get it one minute you say one thing then it's like you can't get rid of me quick enough." Alice threw her hands up getting up of the couch and backing away from me.

I slouched forward running my hand through my hair trying to keep myself calm. "I don't…I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay Alice believe me I want you to stay more than I want next breath but do you see how selfish that makes me. It makes me feel sick because yes for me that's all I want but for you…for you I want so much better." I pressed my hands into my eyes trying to push back some tears I had started to feel creep up. She deserved to go to the school she wanted and live where she dreamed of without having to worry about me. There was a long silence but I didn't dare look up I had no idea how she would take this. I mean she wanted to throw away her future for someone she had known for two weeks.

"I…I don't know what to say I need to think for a minute. I'm going to get ready for bed." Alice left the living room and I didn't look up until I heard her footsteps slowly fade back to the bedroom.

I don't know if she wanted me to follow her. I decided that staying on the couch right now was probably my best bet. After twenty minutes I considered going home but I didn't want to leave with this awkwardness still between us. I grabbed the blanket from the armchair and made myself a little bed on the couch. I couldn't help but wonder if this is what guys feel like when their made to sleep on the couch. I counted the raindrops on the window when it got to late for anything good to be on TV. There was a light crackle of thunder that I found quite soothing.

I must have passed out because all I could feel was someone nudging me. I tried to open my eyes but it was to hard so I just groaned in response.

"Bella…Bella, I wanted to say I'm sorry I shouldn't have put all this on you for only having known you a short amount of time but I feel like you've made a deep impression on me and I tend to get a little wrapped up in things and I get obsessed." Alice's voice was hoarse and tired as she spoke.

I rubbed my eyes just making out Alice's silhouette in the darkness. There was a flash of lightning and a crash of thunder and I saw her jump. Nervously fiddling with her hands.

"So I guess I'm trying to say that your right, even if I don't want you to be I wouldn't want you to feel stuck with me because I stayed. I want you to be with me because you want to and I think we can maybe work something out. Some good things can work."

I tried to look at her through the darkness and she looked so scared. Like a frightened little rabbit all jittery and unsure. "I want to be with you." I opened up the edge of the cover so she could slide in beside me because I was far to tire to get up. "Get in here I'm getting cold."

She hopped in quickly snuggling beside me and sighing into my neck. There was another clash of thunder and she jumped. I let my arm fall over her and naturally tightened my hold bringing her into me so I could kiss her cheek.

"I bet you just said that because you were just afraid of the thunder and wanted someone to snuggle with eh?" I teased lazily.

"Maybe." She spoke into the darkness and I could tell she was smiling.

Xxx

I stood in kitchen running around like mad making sure everything was perfect. I set the table got new candles. It was Alice's last day in Seattle and she was spending the morning with Emmett. I think they're shopping for some winter clothes all I can say is better him than me. I wanted to spend the whole day with her but Emmett was her family and they have a close bond so I didn't want to intrude on that. Angela was helping me in the kitchen because I seemed to be losing my mind.

"Ok that's the sauce ready all I need now is…." I can't think.

"Calm down Bells it's not the end of the world," no just mine.

"I don't think I can do this." I lean over the sink as a nauseous feeling rises from the pit of my stomach.

Angela rubs my back soothingly. "Why don't you just tell her you're not ready to say goodbye? I don't see why you won't try long distance. I think you two are made for each other."

"We've been over this, I don't want to tie her down and I certainly don't want her to give up her dream. She's nineteen she'll meet some she can be with fully. It's not like she's just a train ride away. It's hundreds of miles when would we see each other once every few months maybe. Whilst she's in the city at school with people she'll have more in common with. Sometimes loves not enough it doesn't build bridges or shelter you from cold and it certainly doesn't keep you safe from pain."

"You love her?" Angela looked at me quizzically.

"What?" I asked confused I didn't say that.

"You love her I can see it now. Aw Bells I'm so sorry." Angela wrapped her arms around me in a friendly embrace.

"Don't be, I'm not." I wasn't one to cry especially in front of people so I just sniffed and blinked my eyes a little. I wasn't sorry I met Alice that day. It seems so long ago now. If I had the chance to relive it I would do it all over again. "She's made me happier than I ever thought I could be and for that I owe her everything."

"Then why are you giving it up?" Angela asked pulling away from the embrace.

I took a deep breath and thought about why was I giving it up because I couldn't go with her. Did it seem like I was giving up. I think I was just accepting the inevitable. Life's a bitch and gives you something great just to take it away again. We had only known each other two weeks and I was thinking about hopping a plane and living on the other side of the country was that weird. "I don't know I honestly don't and it's driving me insane."

"Good luck with that." Angela manages a small smile. "I have to go Ben will be wondering where I am."

"Okay have a good night."

"You too, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Well that's going to be kind of difficult but okay."

As Angela throws open the door to leave Alice is standing ready to knock on the door looking quite surprised.

"You better be good to her." Angela tells Alice in a slightly threatening voice and closes the door behind her.

"What was that about?" Alice asks pointing her thumb to the door.

"I have no idea." I grin.

Xxx

I awoke to the feeling of soft lips pressing against mine. I didn't open my eyes but I had a good idea of who it was. The kissing stopped and I let lose a groan stretching my back. I opened my eyes to see Alice facing me eyes bright like she has been awake for hours. We didn't talk much and there was a silence that wasn't uncomfortable. It just seemed like we were both anticipating something. We both sat eating cereal and I kept glancing at the clock out of he corner of my eye. Emmett would be here soon to pick her up. I offered to come to the airport I knew it was to say goodbye but instead I said 'help with the bags'. What was I supposed to say? My heart was screaming don't leave me and my brain was saying it's better sooner rather than later. God I wish I were someone better than who I am.

Emmett's jeep was just as quite as the apartment except Emmett tried his best to fill it.

"So Ali I bet you're excited."

"Yeah Em excited." Alice spat sarcastically.

I couldn't help but feel this mood was my fault. I took Alice's hand in mine and kissed the back of her palm just like I did on our first date. "You should be excited, don't worry about anything. Things have a way of working themselves out." I hoped.

The airport was busy so we found a small spot in the corner where we pilled the two small suitcases. Emmett and Alice hugged and I turned around to give them some privacy.

"You better call me as soon as that plane hits the ground safely okay promise me."

"I promise Em but you have to promise me something…" All I heard was a dull whisper.

"Sure thing Ali, consider it done."

When they were finished Emmett made some excuse about a vending machine and left us alone. I looked at my shoes awkwardly not knowing what to do in these kinds of situations. Then I felt my sides being squeezed so hard you'd think it was Emmett. I returned the gesture desperately hanging on to Alice like a kid hanging on to a balloon. I know I had to let go soon but until then I would enjoy every minute of it.

"I'll always be here if you need me. You know that," I told her hoping she took my words seriously.

"There won't be anybody else you know." Alice mumbled into my shoulder and I could feel tears well up in my eyes.

I held her closer almost crushing her against me trying to get rid of any space between us. "I hate you, you know." I said quietly as if I was saying it more to myself. I didn't hate her not one bit but it was the only thing close enough to I love you that I could think of. I gazed into her eyes hoping to get across that point without words.

"I know I hate you too, so much." Alice replied and I knew she got it. She always got me.

I was holding on so tightly my arms started to shake. "I don't want to let go."

Alice moved slowly and placed her lips softly against mine and it was just a quick chaste kiss. Anything more and I don't think I would have been able to handle it. She pried my hands from around her waist and picked up her bags that were long forgotten by me.

"Goodbye Bella."

Goodbye mystery girl "Goodbye."

**A/n thanks for reading**

**For those who hate sad endings I know I hate them to but this was the only way. I do have an idea for a continuation to make a happier ending but I'm not sure if people would like it to stay how it is. So if you have an opinion please review I do really appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi again, first I have to say a massive thank you for all the reviews so thanks! Any who it seems most wanted to see a continuation so I've tried my best to rustle one up and I hope you enjoy it. You don't have to read this part you could leave it as a one shot if you prefer that but this is just how things could have gone afterwards.**

**So on with the show.**

Day 1 –

Everyday starts with a first step just get up, don't think about it just do it. Don't think about the way she used to keep me here in bed. The way her black curly hair would tickle my face when I woke up. She's not here that moment doesn't exist anymore.

I threw off the sheets and the cold morning air seemed to help me get up. I went through my monotonous morning routine like clock work…brush, Floss, shower. I wonder if she's thinking about me right now in this moment. "Stop it" I whispered to myself. I wasn't in the habit of talking to myself but if I didn't I knew I would obsess.

I poured some cereal just enough for one and took a seat in front of the TV. I don't feel like doing anything today.

Day 2 –

"Ouch" I muttered as I felt my spine correct it's self against the abrasive couch. I took a quick sip from whatever stale drink was on the coffee table. It wasn't that bad. I turned the TV back on and moved to my side. Why does it seem like when your trying to forget something everything seems to remind you of it? I turned the TV off and moved to stare at the ceiling.

The sound of keys at the door was a welcomed break from my enforced blank thoughts. I hope it was someone coming to take me away.

"Bella…Bella." Angela's familiar voice sounded throughout the apartment.

I didn't answer but instead moved to face the back of the couch. I didn't want Angela to see me but I didn't have the energy to get up.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to get you anything? Do you want to talk about it?" Angela asked in her best motherly voice.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone."

Day 5-

"Come on Bells I'll go wherever you want. How about that junk shop on Madison that you like?" Angela sat at the end of my bed bouncing lightly.

"It's an antique shop." I said pulling the covers over my head. I wish she would just give up and let me wallow in my own thoughts.

"One mans junk I'm just saying. Okay how about we…"Angela drawled out the word until she thought of what to say next. "I got it we could go to the diner and eat our weight in chicken and waffles."

"As fun as it sounds I'm not hungry."

Angela pulled down the covers and placed her hand against my forehead. "Your always hungry…this must be serious."

I rolled my eyes waiting for her to remove her hand. "Ang if you want to go just go."

"I don't want to go I want to hang out with you I want the old Bella back. The one who says 'yuck' every time straight people kiss on TV and still watches Saturday morning cartoons. Where did she go?" Angela placed her hand on my calf in a comforting gesture but I didn't feel any different.

"She died." I deadpanned

"No she's in there somewhere I know it. So do you want to talk about it yet?"

"Nope."

Day 7-

I brought the neck of my top up to my nose to determine if it was time for a change of pajamas. I really do need to change my pajamas but I think I can maybe get another day out of them. I had the phone in my hand ready to call in sick to work again. I think my boss knew why but she was nice and always just said 'okay hope you feel better," Yeah me to.

After the cursory call I dropped the phone by my side and curled up with my music. I heard someone at the door Angela must be back for her daily check-in routine.

"What died in here?" Rosalie asked bemused while covering her nose.

I couldn't think of anything I cared enough to say back.

"Okay I've had enough of this self loathing bull crap. Seriously I'm even beginning to miss the old Bella and she was a sarcastic bitch but I'd take her any day over this pathetic lump."

I knew what she was saying was right but in fairness I was like this before just on the inside. I just didn't know any better I lived a happy ignorant life full of simple pleasures like TV and books and now I know better and want more. I don't know how to live like this with these feelings.

"Rosie don't you think that's a little harsh." a familiar voice spoke a voice I hadn't heard in a week.

"No Emmett I don't think it is. Do you think Alice is moping her way through the days in smelly old pajamas? I don't think so. So get your butt out of that bed get in the shower, then get ready cause we're going outside you know in the sunlight where the people are."

"Go away." I tell them but it's muffled against the pillow.

"Sorry Bella but I made a promise and I've not been keeping it so I'll give you a chance get up or I'll have to get you up." Emmett spoke but the threat seemed hollow.

"No I don't want to go out, get out of my room please." My throat was like sandpaper from days of not talking and it hurt to speak.

"Okay Bella but just remember you had a choice."

Yeah I had a choice and I made the wrong one. It was all…what the hell? I felt two muscle bound arms tighten around my waist picking me up off the bed so my back was against his chest.

"Emmett…Emmett put me down. I don't want to go anywhere I want to stay in my bed. Let me go!" I coughed and choked on my own words.

"Rose get the shower quick."

I thrashed against the giants hold but it was useless. He just held tighter each time.

I felt cold as the water hit me in the chest and started to soak through my pajama's getting me wet before I was ready. Emmett and Rosalie were getting soaked right along with me. Emmett still hadn't let go and Rose began to put shampoo in my hair. The coldness of the water actually felt rather refreshing. I whipped my wet hair back and hit Emmett in the face and he dropped me and started to spit out a few soapy bubbles.

I couldn't help myself as the laughter took over at the image of all three of us in this small shower with our clothes on soaked to the bone. Rose wielding a shampoo bottle like a deadly weapon and Emmett spitting out soapy water.

I fell against the tiled wall in a fit of laughter and then I heard Emmett's loud chuckle and Rosalie's light snigger.

The laughter started slowly turning into sobs and Emmett pulled me into his side and I grabbed at his shirt balling it in my fists dragging him down to the floor and he came willingly. The water from the shower masked my own tears.

"I just miss her so much." I started sniveling into his shirt.

"Yeah me too."

Day- whatever who cares it's been too long to count.

"Bella wake up, wake up. Please you have to get ready you can't be late to the wedding you're the maid of honor." Angela pounced on my bed bouncing me up and down.

"Chill Angela I'm up, I'm up. I only take ten minutes to get ready." I rubbed the sleep from my eyes trying to get a grip of where I was. Oh yeah my bed.

"Yes I know and I've never been more thankful for your man like changing time but we still need to hurry." Angela tossed a dry clean bag over the chair to my desk and continued to stare at me until I finally got out of bed. I couldn't lie the thought did occur to me to go back to sleep once she had left.

"Why am I the maid of honor anyway?" I thought out loud as I slowly made my way out of bed. I took a moment to scrunch my toes into the carpet trying to clear my mind of the drowsy dreams that lingered there.

"Well if it wasn't for you they would never have found each other. So they kind of owe you that one," Angela mused.

"Nah I think they would have met somehow, someone that has that much impact on your life you have to meet somehow if not me then probably just some other way." I tried to hold back a yawn.

I made my way to the bag and I knew what was inside but it didn't stop me from taking a moment to pray that she had changed her mind. I exhaled and pulled down the zip to reveal the damn midnight blue dress. It's not that it wasn't a nice dress it's just the fact that it was a dress and for that reason it earned my eternal hatred.

"Stop glaring at the dress and get it on we still need to go help Rosalie get ready."

"Fine," I huffed and began to put on my clothes.

"I'll go get your shoes, hurry up." Angela was so damn bossy sometimes, I kind of felt bad for Ben but hey maybe he liked bossy. Eww bad thoughts I pressed my eyes together to get them away. Once I had banished the bad thoughts and I was finished with the underwear I slipped on the dress then zipped up the side and threw my hair back and took a short look in the mirror. It'll have to do I guess.

Angela came back into my room carrying a pair of flats and I thanked the almighty SpongeBob that I did not have to wear heels.

"Bella you can't wear socks with these it looks weird." Angela spoke pursing her lips at my foot attire.

"Who cares if I'm wearing socks? There comfy." I reasoned justly.

"Rose will and you won't match everyone else so just take off the socks and put these on we're going to be so late she's going to kill us anyway."

"Rosalie said all I have to do is show up and not complain. She said nothing about socks." I tried to reason.

"Bella." Angela moaned in her best mom voice it was almost chilling. I felt sad for the child she would have that kid stood no chance.

"Come on not even one?" I knew it was useless to argue with the mom voice so I relented and took off my socks and put the damn uncomfortable shoes on.

Once I was fully dressed and ready to go Angela began to shoo me out the door and into a cab outside. When we were in the cab my legs started to shake I tried my best not to think about it but I knew she would be there and I know today is going to be hard.

Angela placed her hand on my shaking knee trying to calm me down I looked into her eyes and smiled an anxious thank you.

"Are you going to be alright?"

I just nodded unable to speak in fear of throwing up. It's not that I didn't want to miss my friends wedding I loved Rosalie and Emmett and I wanted to see them happy but seeing Alice again after all this time. I had no idea what she was like anymore I just had this image of her from four years ago playing in my head. Would she be single? Would she not? God what was more scary? I knew I should have just asked Emmett about her but I didn't want to seem weak or hung up on her. I didn't want Emmett to call her up and be like 'Bella asked about you again today.' How bad would that make her feel? Knowing I was here wishing I had made her stay.

I clasped my hands together to stop them shaking. The cab came to a halt and I stepped out into the familiar sight of the Brandon cinema. As Angela paid the cabbie I spotted Jasper at the only open door looking handsome in his suit like some movie star.

"Hey where have you been? You should have been here ages ago I bet Rosalie's still freaked out you should go talk to her." Jasper spoke fast and gave me directions to where Rosalie was and I instantly felt guilty at not thinking more about Rose on her big day, she must be freaked out a little.

I stormed into the little staff room and found Rosalie pacing back and forth like a cadged animal and Alice just standing behind her staring aimlessly. I only glanced at Alice for a second then focused my mind on Rose.

"Where the hell have you been? I'm about to get married and I'm missing two bridesmaids."

"I'm sorry Rosalie look we're here now and everything is going to be fine." I tried my best to reassure her but it was useless.

Her eyes darted around the room as it checking for an escape root. "But what if its not? What if I'm not ready to get married? What if I step out there and Emmett's not there?"

"Rose look at me." I placed my hands lightly on her cheeks to get her focus but not enough to ruin her make up. I was already on her bad side. "As soon as you step out that door and you stand at the top of that aisle and you look into Emmett's eyes your going to know that you made the right choice. You're supposed to be together I can't see it any other way."

Rosalie's eyes went from frantic to slightly more relaxed and I knew I had done my job. Rosalie's mother came in and asked if we were all ready and then went to take her seat. We all followed behind her to the doors of the screening room where the ceremony would be held.

"Seems like you still know just what to say." Alice whispered as she walked past me and up to Jasper taking his arm completely ignoring me.

I was walking behind them next to Edward I took his arm in mine and waited for the doors to open and the music to start. I couldn't help but think about Alice's voice wrapping it around me like a comforting blanket on a cold winters night. I just stared into the back of her head silently willing her to turn around but she didn't. She seemed the same yet different more mature and calmer almost, different from the excited ball of energy I was used to. It was odd how I forgot how her voice sounded or that slight skip she walked with.

Edward didn't say any thing, as a current of anticipation seemed to run through us all keeping everyone silent and still.

There was an Echo of piano music that got suddenly louder as two boys pushed the doors open and held them there Angela and her partner went first then Alice and Jazz then Edward and I followed by Rosalie and her father. The only thoughts going through my head at this moment were 'don't trip, don't trip.' Luckily I made it to my seat as Rosalie continued to the stage. I should have know she would get married on a stage it just seems so Rosalie like her life is a show come to life.

Emmett was shaking worse than me in the cab as he looked at Rose but once she was in front of him he grinned like a mad man. He took her hand in his and the faced towards each other. There was the usual stuff but I was intrigued by the image they had on screen of rain falling like a downpour and there was a quite noise of falling rain mixed with piano music. Emmett retrieved a rumpled piece of paper from his inside pocket and began to try and flatten it out.

"Rose the minute I saw you I knew you were the one for me. You may have been drunk." I huffed a laugh and so did a few others. "And you yelled at me and thought I was stupid for wanting to play kids games but I saw past all that. I saw someone so strong but weary. Someone tired of empty promises and being let down and I know you've been hurt before but I need you to know I could never hurt you Rosie and I won't make you any empty promises but if you'll let me I just want to be your resting place, your shelter from storm, your sun when there is none." Emmett's words were so heartfelt I felt tears start to creep up and I tried to blink them away. I had no idea Emmett was so poetic in his feelings I think I was a little awe struck.

Edward handed me a handkerchief and I whispered a thank you. The whole ceremony seemed to pass rather quickly and Emmett and rose did the run down the Aisle whilst we followed slowly behind.

(Later that night.)

Okay this is why I hate weddings it doesn't matter where you go it's cheesy music and old people dancing with children on there feet and guys getting plastered at the bar. I sat at my table with Angela and Ben and Edwards parents for some bizarre reason but I didn't make the seating chart and I hope I'll never have to. I tapped my fingers on the table lazily going along with the beat of the music when I noticed Alice approach the dance floor.

She just stood there alone watching some of the other couples dancing and she sighed tilting her head to the side. I guess some things never change, she looked amazing in a dark green dress similar to mine but it defiantly looked better on her and I couldn't stop my eyes from slowly dragging there way up her body taking in every thing about her. Her milky white skin reflecting the lights from the dance floor and her slightly bored expression that probably mirrored mine exactly. She ran her hand past her hair moving a wisp from in front of her eyes and it seemed a lot shaggier I guess maybe she was growing it.

"Why don't you go ask her to dance?" A woman with long wavy hair and kind eyes asked me with a smile.

"I can't." I didn't really deserve to either.

"Why not? It's easy just go up and ask."

I looked at Edward's mom then to Alice and it didn't seem that easy there were layers of history and Awkwardness not to mention the fact that I'm a horrible dancer.

"Okay." I stuttered as I left my chair and crossed the crowded hall. I felt like a teenage boy going to pick up his first date my palms were sweating and I could hardly hear the music over the beating of my own heart. Not to mention I had no idea what to do with my hands I really wished this dress had pockets. I approached her slowly as if not to scare her but she didn't even seem to notice me at all.

"Would you like to dance?" I mumbled nervously, running my hand through my hair.

"Bella."

She spoke my name with surprise and I was just happy she remembered it at all. I held out my hand and she seemed to take a moment her gazing at me like she was evaluating the pros and cons. I bit my lip in anticipation, as it seemed to be the longest moment of my life.

"That would be nice." She put her hand into mine and I lead us to the floor as the music changed it was a slower paced song acoustic style song and I put my hands on her hips and she clasped hers behind my head. You could probably fit a giant panda in the space between us. That would be weird thou.

"I thought you hated to dance?" Alice asked me and I was glad that she seemed to be trying to push past any awkwardness and I was glad that we could both just be adults.

"I do but I know you like to dance and you where starting to stare a whole in the dance floor I was afraid people might fall in." I laughed at my own joke and Alice joined in shuffling a little closer.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that answer because I'm still in shock at the fact your wearing a dress," Alice quipped and I left my face get hot as she looked at my legs.

"I know" I groaned, "I'm just trying not to look down so I can pretend I'm wearing jeans."

"You shouldn't you look…nice. Uh do you have the time?"

"No I don't know what time it is." I looked around for a clock usually kept high on the wall but there was nothing. "Why are you gonna turn into a pumpkin at midnight or something?" I smiled and it felt like the first smile I had in a while.

"I just have someone I need to call." Alice shifted her hand to my shoulder and my whole body tingled.

"So…how have you been?" I knew it was a question loaded with possible answers but I had to ask it.

"I've been good I graduated and now I'm looking for jobs I'll probably start applying to a few quite soon."

"Where are you applying?" I would be lying to myself if I said I didn't want her to say Seattle. Even after all this time if she wanted just to pick up where we left I would say 'Hell yes.' But does life ever work that way?

"There are some I've been looking at here in Seattle. I really miss Emmett I feel like I'm missing him growing up." She scrunched up her face at her own words and I chuckled, "That sounded weird didn't it?"

"Yeah it did but it was funny." I said in-between laughs, "It feels like we got divorced and I got Emmett in the settlement." I instantly regretted saying the word divorce as soon as it left my mouth. Why did I have to say that? Her face dropped a little and the song finished. I lead us over to an empty table so we could keep talking. I forgot how much I just missed talking to her.

"Has Emmett been okay? I know I haven't been home much there was so much work and other things and I lost track I mean I still called him like everyday but I always felt like he wasn't telling me everything."

I didn't think Emmett of all people would keep anything from her. "He just missed you. Did he ever speak about me?" I questioned thinking maybe he didn't tell her how badly I handled the months after she left.

"No not really but to be fair I didn't really ask. I wasn't taking it very well and his silence just made me think that you must have been okay with everything so it would have just made me worse." She took a napkin in her hand and started tearing off little pieces littering them over the table.

"I think the thing he wasn't telling you was that I was a wreck." I nervous laugh shook through my body.

"Really?" Alice asked quizzically.

"Yeah I was pretty bad." Understatement of the century, "I basically did nothing except lie around all day eating cereal in my pajamas and watch day time TV." I didn't know if I should really be telling her this but it was years ago now and she asked me. It was really hard to deny her anything she asked.

"Why didn't he tell me?" she spoke quietly more to herself than to me.

"I guess he just didn't want you to worry. I wouldn't have wanted you to know either at the time. I was pretty pathetic it took Rose and Emmett to get me out of bed and literally get me in a shower and once Rose told me how well you were doing without me I just thought…" I took a breath not knowing how to finish my sentence. I never really tried to move on. I just tried to make it through the days without feeling like there was something missing. I tried to push that feeling of incompleteness down so deep that I forgot it was ever there. "I just tried to be better."

"I lied…I lied to Emmett I thought about coming home everyday. I used to walk into the travel agency on the street where I lived like everyday for a year and stare at the magazines. I came so close to buying a ticket home. I think the people who worked their thought I was crazy." Alice got a far away look in her eye but then came back to the present. "Do you have the time?"

"No, I don't have a watch," I showed her my naked wrist indicating that fact. I bowed my head shuffling my chair closer to the table not wanting anyone to over hear the word I was about to say the words I told myself I would never ask. "Do you regret it?"

"Sometimes but we can't change the past, I have grown up a lot and the school was everything I thought it would be so I think I should say thank you for making me go. What do you do now? I feel so rude I haven't even asked."

Even thou I knew she was trying to be nice it felt like a shot to the gut. "That's fine it's not really exciting. I'm a freelance journalist mostly local and regional stuff I just like the freedom it gives me. I don't have to be stuck in an office all the time."

"That's great, isn't that what you always wanted."

"Yeah kind of." I whispered the last part.

"I have to make this call now before it gets to late." Alice said with an apologetic look.

"Yeah that's fine but you'll have to go out the front for a signal."

She nodded in silent understanding grabbing her jacket and leaving through the double doors. I sat silently and alone at the table filled with half empty bottler of beer and a few wine glasses. I smiled to myself at how easy it seemed to be. I was worried about nothing really. Maybe I can ask her out again if she's staying in the city this time. There would be no obstcals to try and get over it would be easy this time just her and me.

With my new found happiness I decided to get a drink maybe I should see if Alice wants one as well. I walked to the front of the hotel bypassing the reception and saw Alice pacing back and forth on the phone through the ornate glass doors.

As I approached I noticed she had on an old grey jacket similar to the one I gave her all those years ago maybe it was the same jacket maybe it means she still misses me. I leaned against the door just to look at her in this candid moment when she didn't know I was looking at her. She ran her hand threw her hair and spoke softly into the phone. I thought I might as well wait not wanting to interrupt her phone call.

"Yeah it's been great I forgot how much I missed it here." Alice spoke and couldn't help but wonder what the other person was saying.

"I didn't say that."

"Look I don't want to get into this again. I'm going to be staying in Seattle for a little while and maybe longer you know I just can't leave. I have interviews and I'm watching my brothers place while he's away." Her words were tired like it was the hundredth time she had said them.

"Yeah I miss you too." Her voice got higher as she spoke and I felt my heart drop at her words. She missed someone. Someone somewhere wanted her back.

"Yeah that sounds great okay love you to…bye." Alice hung up the phone and I wanted to run but my legs didn't seem to be listening to me right now.

I don't know what my face looked like but Alice looked shocked as hell to see me standing there. "Bella…I."

I wanted to lie, I have never wanted to lie to someone more in my life than I have at that moment. I could finally understand what the phrase 'saving face' meant because there was nothing more I would have liked to do than go. 'Yeah I just came out here to call my girlfriend as well.' "I have to go." I threw the words at her and left.

I ran into the street and hailed the first cab that passed. Alice was shouting 'wait, wait' but I couldn't. I couldn't hear those three words come from her mouth to someone else. Meant for someone else. I told the cabbie where to go and slumped back into the seat.

Xxx

It had been two days since I had seen anyone Angela called a few times but now that I lived alone it was easier to go days without seeing anyone. I still did my work but I turned Angela's room into my office so that's a hermits bonus right there.

I sat on the couch with my laptop staring at the blank word document the blinking little line taunting me. "Stupid little line."

There was a knock at the door but I ignored it keeping my staring contest going with the little blinking line. There was another knock slightly louder this time.

"Go away." I yelled in the doors direction.

"Bella I'm not leaving till you talk to me and I have nothing better to do today so just open the damn door." Alice yelled from the other side.

I had calmed down a little since my dramatic exit I mean I knew this would happen. Subconsciously I think I always thought it would always happen. She would meet someone better and I would be alone. I relented and put down my laptop and walked to the door where I could already hear her moving around on the other side.

I opened the door to her and it hit me like a wave like her presence made me into a different person and I forgot how much I like being that person. "What are you doing here?" I asked trying not to look directly at her as if it would somehow help me but it was like trying not to look directly at the sun you could avoid it but your whole world still revolved around the big yellow bastard.

"I'm standing in your doorway. I've always been standing in your doorway." She smiled.

"Still stealing your lines from movies I see." I huffed a short indignant laugh.

"Well I was never as good at the words as you are." Her smile slowly faded and I inviter her in.

We both took a position on the couch facing each other but still with a big panda sized gap in the middle.

"I'm sorry I never told you about Tanya it's still a kind of new thing and…" She stuttered and I took the chance to cut in.

"Don't apologize Alice it's none of my business. I just had to accept that fact and I didn't do a very good job of it but I should have known."

"What do you mean?"

"I always knew you would meet someone. I would be lying if I said I don't still have feelings for you but I never expected you to stay single."

"Why are you so dumb? Please tell me," she said pinching the bridge of her nose with a sigh.

"Excuse me?" Okay now I was totally confused she should be happy. I think I'm taking it rather well.

"I just don't understand how someone so smart can be so" She waved her arms like she was physically searching for the words "…dumb."

"I'm not getting you."

"It was so hard, so hard to come back here after so long. To see you again after thinking about you so much and I came because I wanted to be here for my brother yes but I wanted to see if I could see you again without feeling that… pull and even after all this time I look at you and I look into your stupid eyes and I forget what I'm going to say." She sighed and I just kept my mouth shut was amazed.

There wasn't really much I could say to that I know what it felt like to be unable to control your own emotions it felt horrible and great at the same time. "So how long have you and Tanya been…together?" I asked awkwardly

"Only a month." She said like it was nothing.

"That's about double what we ever had." I reminded her.

"Yeah but it felt like a lifetime," She sighed. "I don't understand how you thought it would be easy for me. It was never easy." She placed her hands softly in her lap shaking her head lightly.

"I don't know I guess I just thought we had this kind of tornado thing then when it calmed down I was left with a cow in my living room. I didn't know how to re-act. I just never really believed in my mind that you would deny everyone else who wanted to be with you to be with me when I couldn't even be there." It felt cathartic to get all this out I didn't even realize I felt this what myself but the words just seemed to come one after the other forming there own sentences.

"So you thought I would cheat on you? How could you think that?" Alice shook her head in disbelief.

"Because I'm not special, I'm inept and I'm a coward I don't deal with my feelings. I've rejected anyone who has ever tried to love me because I'm too afraid to risk getting hurt. I didn't want anyone to have that power over me. My mom she cheated on my dad and I saw how it left him broken. I didn't want that to happen to me. I was only trying to protect myself." I wanted to take back the words as soon as I had said them. To inhaled them back into my mouth because I had never told that to anyone but I think she deseved to know and she asked.

"I would have protected you too you know. You act like I'm some sort of perfect person and I'm not. I left because I thought it was what you wanted."

I looked at her and I knew she meant it but I was different then younger even more dumb if that's possible. "I know that now." Damn hell good it does me. " I'm happy for you, you know. I just want you to be happy whatever the choice."

"Thanks." Alice spoke with a hint of sarcasm and her voice was hoarse and I offered her a glass of water that she declined. Alice's phone rang and she looked at it for a moment before letting it ring and putting it back in her pocket. "I think I should go. We've really re hashed some issues and I'm feeling kind of I don't know overwhelmed. I just need to think."

"Yeah you can say that again."

"I'd rather not." Alice said exhaustedly but still attempting to smile.

I walked her out to her car and was amazed to see she still had the Porsche. I thought she would have upgraded this a long time ago. "I can't believe you still have it." I patted the hood.

"Well it is a classic." She turned to me and we did a little awkward dance until Alice grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

I inhaled her scent that kind of reminded me of fabric softener a fresh fragrant warm feeling that wrapped around you and made you feel relaxed.

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't just sniff me." She laughed and I smiled into her hair glad that I was still slightly taller than her.

"Okay as long as I can pretend you didn't like it." I re-winded back what I had just said in my mind and I don't know that it made sense, Ah well it doesn't have to. I released her from the hug and waved a short good bye watching her drive away getting smaller and smaller until she was completely out of vision like when I was a child and used to let my balloons go in the yard and watch until they disappeared into the sky.

Xxx

I was just at a good point in my book. It turned out Mark's twin brother who was supposedly dead stole the diamonds in the big hotel fire and they were buried with him but they dug him up and nothing was there. I was getting ready to turn the page when my cell went and I instinctively picked it up.

"Hello." I spoke into the wall of noise.

"Bella! It's me I need help I think I broke Emmett's stuff I don't know how to control it!" She yelled through the back round noise.

She seemed to really need some help I couldn't just not help. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Once I arrived outside Rose and Emmett's house I could already hear the noise. I opened the door without knocking and went to the living room where Alice was randomly grabbing remotes and pushing buttons. I walked up to the TV and turned it off then the stereo and the DVD.

"Thank You!" Alice shouted slightly deafened.

"You don't have to shout!" I screamed back.

"Sorry! Sorry I was just trying to put the TV on but there's so many remotes I don't know how to work this stuff." She looked at all the controls and buttons like she had just seen them for the first time.

Emmett's stuff was slightly higher tech than the average Joe's but it was easy to learn. "Do you want me to show you some of the stuff?"

"Yeah please I'm sorry I had to call you. I would have asked Jazz or Edward but they're both at work."

"And you know I'm a bum that works from home and has nothing better to do." I glanced over my shoulder as I turned on the TV.

"You know I didn't mean it like that." Alice's voice was high and I could tell she was flustered.

"It's fine Alice I'm just kidding, did you forget how to take a joke living in New York for so long?"

"I guess not being around you and Emmett so much I have or maybe I've just grown up unlike some people." She looked me up and down and I laughed.

"You want me to grow old? Start acting my age?" I enquired.

"Maybe, why wont you?" She huffed crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

"Well maybe I like acting young maybe I haven't met anyone worth growing old with yet." I looked her in the eye challenging her. She looked away first and I took that as her saying she'd rather not talk about it anymore. I had made a decision last night a sort of promise to myself that I wasn't going to give up on Alice on my own happiness because for some reason unknown to me the two are linked and it seems I can't have one without the other.

"It's simple really." I picked up the remotes and showed her what one went with one piece of equipment.

We watched TV for a while in a comfortable silence and I don't know why I didn't just leave but I wanted to ask her a question and it was like I wasn't letting myself leave until I had. So I took the dumb root and just blurted it out randomly. "What's Tanya like?"

"What?" Alice turned to me surprised.

"Why her?" I just had to ask didn't I? My own mouth betrayed me asking questions I didn't really want to know the answers too.

"Do you really want to know?" Alice asked turning to me a look of curiosity and fear crossed he features. As I continued to look at her becoming accustomed to he voice and her presence I could feel the remnants of our romance slowly piece itself back together.

No…"Yes."

"Because she didn't remind me of you." Alice said like it was some secret she had been keeping and maybe she had. "She's serious and tall and has blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair and loves fashion and takes me shopping and she told me she loved me."

"And do you love her are you in love with her?" I ignored everything else in the room and looked her in the eye because if she were in love with this 'Tanya' then I had no chance but if there was a glimmer of hope for me I would take it.

Alice bit her lip contemplating her answer. "I tried to be."

As the past tense slipped passed her lips it was the only word I heard. "What do you mean 'tried'?

"I tried to look at her and make those feelings happen but they just weren't there. When she called last night I told her that and we broke up."

"I'm sorry." I don't know why I said it I just felt sorry I inched my way closer to her and once I was close enough I put my arms around her and pulled her into me. Apart of me inside was yelling 'yes' so loud and the other part just wanted to make sure she was okay. I kissed her head just chaste in a sign of comfort I only meant to do it once but I was like a junkie that just relapsed and I did it again and again creating a trail along her jaw.

"Bella." Alice moaned turning way exposing her neck and I pulled away for a breath trying to get a hold of myself.

"Sorry I didn't mean to get carried away, I was just trying to comfort you."

"That's how you comfort people?"

"Only the spiky haired ones called Alice." I chuckled. Even thought she just told me she basically broke up with her girlfriend because of the feelings she had for me. I was still nervous I was still getting use to these feelings again. Feelings I had buried so deep I didn't ever expect to see them again.

"Would you have dinner with me tonight?"

"Are you asking me on a date?"

I laughed at how silly it seemed. "I know it seems rather redundant but then I feel like you've changed so much and I haven't changed at all."

"You know I'm still the same old me. Just a little wiser is all." I caught her eye sparkle in the low light of the late afternoon and I knew she was still the same Alice I remembered.

"So is that a yes? Or a no?"

"It's a yes." She smiled crookedly almost smirking.

"Well I better get going I have a date tonight I have to get ready for, say eight o'clock my place." I leaped of the couch and walked backwards to the door and I realized in my excitement I totally forgot to say goodbye.

I jogged back to the living room where Alice was still sitting her back to me unmoving on the couch. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Miss you already."

(Later that night)

I had some music playing softly and the food was ready now all I needed was Alice. I checked my phone and she still had ten minutes till it was eight o'clock but maybe she didn't run by the Swiss schedule I seemed to be running by. God I need to lighten up it's just a date. I've had dates before.

There was a knock at the door and a shoot over to open it on the first knock. "Hey"

"Hey"

"Can I take your coat?" I held out my hand for the old grey thing.

"Sure." I took her coat and hung it up beside the door.

"I have to ask is that my coat?" I pointed to the coat I just hung up.

Alice blushed and nodded a yes and it was adorable that she's getting embarrassed over it.

"Are you embarrassed? Cause I think it's really cute that you kept it after all this time." I pointed out.

"Gah it's so embarrassing." Alice placed he hands over her eyes so I couldn't see her face. "I just kept it to…remember you and you probably think it's creepy but it's soft and warm and just comforting."

I placed my hand on top of hers taking it from her face and placing a kiss on the back like I used to. "I don't think it's creepy at all." I laughed a little thinking of Alice as some creepy stalker who liked to climb into people's bedrooms and watch them sleep.

"Let me show you something" I brought her to the small dinner table and held out her chair for her to sit. "I'm just gonna get something."

I went to my bedroom and into my wardrobe in search of an old shoebox I liked to keep things in and look at again when I got lonely or had thoughts about the past. I found the box and went back to Alice placing it on the table and opening the lid. She peered inside the box but I don't think she understood what it meant to me but maybe it just looked like a box of junk.

I grabbed the torn orange ticket from inside the box and held it out for her to see. "This is the movie ticket from the horrible blind date I went on. I keep this to remind me of the first day I met you. This is the pack of skittle you gave me on our first date I never ate them because I was so nervous." I raked through the box. "This is the mixed tape you gave me the day after we went to la push for the first time and I still haven't played it because no one owns tapes anymore and this is the note I left for you after I saw you for the first time and I couldn't get you out of my mind."

Alice looked awe stuck as she looked through other bits and pieces picking up a rock I took from first beach examining it then putting it back.

"How did you get that?" she pointed at the note in my hand. " I thought I lost it."

"The first time I stayed at your place I found it in the drawer. I think I was looking for a shirt or something. I took it because it reminded me of a rare moment of confidence I had where I knew what I wanted and I wasn't afraid to ask for it." I looked at the note going over my old scribble.

"And if you had a moment of confidence right now what would you say? What would you say right now?"

Alice stood and I turned to her taking both of her hands in mine trying to clear my mind of all the foggy thoughts and rally focus on what I wanted. Then I looked into her eyes and I just knew.

"That I love you." There it was four words that cause so much fear and doubt. There were no cryptic clues this time. No replacement words not subtle touches to convey feelings but mostly I told her because she asked and I couldn't deny this woman anything. It wasn't within my power.

I felt naked in the silence and I was about to ask her to say something, anything. Then I felt it the cool sensation and the rush of adrenalin as she pushed her lips onto mine. We moved in a rhythm neither one of us wanting to stop for a breath until it became absolutely necessary. My hands found place running up and down her sides catching in the of her top making it rise as she twisted her hands in my hair trying to pull me in eliminating any room between us.

I broke away first gasping for breath but not moving far. The oxygen seemed like fire in my lungs as I tried to inhale too much at once. Alice leaned her head against mine. I could feel her breath ragged and panting across my face.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear that," She smiled.

"I bet I could take a good guess."

Alice walked away from me and I didn't even realize until she was away from me that she didn't say it back. Alice plopped herself down on the couch looking at the ceiling she looked so content.

"Hey so." I pointed to myself in a kind of what about me gesture.

"What?" Alice said like there was nothing wrong.

"Well it's a general rule when someone tells you that they love you that you either say it back or give a reason why you don't." I didn't understand this girl.

"Come on since when have I ever played by the rules." She slung her arms over the couch in an effort to look cool and relaxed.

"You think your cool eh? Getting to sit there while I do all the feelings and junk. Well I'm giving you a choice say it or I'll make you." I threatened trying to suppress a smile as I stood like a shadow over her.

"Now you know Bella you can't make people love you." I knew she was enjoying this little game as the corners of her lips tugged into a grin.

I decided to take this as a challenge, "Oh really?" I crept closer until I was straddling her waist and her breath hitched and I hid my smile with a veil from my hair as I leaned into her ear brushing my lips against her skin, "because I think I might know one way."

I place my hands on her hips and slowly trailed them up and then when she least expected it I began to tickle her relentlessly.

"Ahhh…stop it." She repeated in-between laughs trying to escape my grasp. "Please please stop it, fine…fine I love you okay I love you I love you."

"See was that so hard?" I asked raising an eyebrow and she swatted me on the arm. "Still quick to violence I see."

"Well you better get used to it, I don't plan on going anywhere." She pulled me by the neck of my t-shirt in for another kiss to which I gladly accepted.

"So does this mean you'll stay with me forever."

"Yep."

"Then I should have told you I loved you a long time ago."

**A/N Thanks for reading. So was that a more fulfilling ending? I don't know I'm still on the fence between the happy and the sad endings. Maybe I should make it longer. If anyone's interested the song with the rain and the piano at the wedding in my mind was 'leaves in the river' by Seawolf and the dance song was 'if you gotta go, go now' by . I listened to both allot whilst writing. I really appreciate any reviews:) **


End file.
